Choices
by Carohime
Summary: A Sakura fanfic. Includes several shippings-mainly SakuKaka, SakuNaru, SakuSasu, SakuSai, and SasuLee. Tried to make it realistic or at least probable, but mainly a story about all the different guys she could choose. Sorry, it's my first. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

Her eyelids slit open as the sun's rays came streaming into her room from the window. She rubbed her face with the back of her right palm, blocking the light from blinding her eyes. _It's time I got out of bed,_ she told herself; stretching out her arms she yawned. Determined now, she pulled back the covers and exposed her bare legs to the gripping cold morning air. Shuddering she pulled the covers back over her legs. _Okay, time to be brave, Sakura._ This time she actually propelled herself out of her bed with her arms and searched her bedroom floor until she found a shirt to throw over her skintight black shorts. She washed her face, put up her hair, and then proceeded outside.

Haruno Sakura was a ninja from the hidden leaf village, Konohagakure. Around 18 years of age, Sakura had short pink hair and bright green eyes. While as a child she was teased for her rather large forehead; now as a young woman she was exceptionally beautiful. In fact she was one of the most coveted young women in the entire village.

On her stroll towards the open fields outside Konoha she let the sun's rays warm her body. Suddenly a person popped out from the bushes startling her. He was rather tall and towered over her, blocking the sun. His canary yellow hair was spiky adding further height. His fiery blue eyes, like two blue flames, warmed her cold face and lightened the day.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you spooked me!" She gathered her breath and then continued walking. He staggered beside her. He stretched out his arms in a yawn and clasped them behind his head.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan. Honestly, I didn't mean to scare you," he tried to give off a wide grin as an apology. _What a doofus?_ When she first met Naruto, everything he did practically annoyed her. She had grown accustomed to Naruto's habits now.

She smirked at his goofiness. "It's okay Naruto-kun; I just didn't expect it is all." They walked together in silence towards the meeting spot where they would continue their lessons. Sometimes they would chatter nonchalantly but mostly they walked in silence with awkward glances at each other. Finally they arrived on the outskirts of a forest and patiently waited for the others to show. It was a typical day, at their typical training area, waiting for their typical instructions.

"Man, I sure wish they would hurry up and come already. I'm hungry. After this I'm planning on getting some ramen. You can join me if you'd like?"

"Thanks for the offer Naruto-" But before she could give her reply Sai glided into the clearing as if he appeared from nowhere and stood in between the two. Sai's dark hair hung in front of his face as his black eyes gazed listlessly up at the blue sky. Sai seemed almost robotic in appearance with his pale skin and expressionless eyes. He's shirt was cut across the chest exposing his abdomen, with one long sleeve and one short. "Sai-kun," Sakura was startled to see him enter so sneakily.

Sai put on his emotionless fake smile, "Good morning Sakura! Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto still harbored animosity towards Sai, because of his insults from yesterday. "Well Sakura what are we waiting for?"

"Kakashi-sensei should be here any minute now…" Kakashi was typically late for everything. It was an annoying habit he picked up from his late friend Obito.

"Well until he comes, I'm going to draw something," Sai took out his sketchbook and began doodling. Art came naturally to him, unlike social skills. He was hopeless when it came to light conversation or any form of communicating for that matter. A fault programmed into him during his upbringing in Root. Emotions were new to him and he envied the relationships people took for granted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi finally showed up, smiling at the pupils' enthusiasm (minus Sai). "Now down to business," Kakashi took up a more serious tone. "Since Sai has never been formally inducted into this team, I was thinking about the bell test-"

"No!" Cut off Sakura and Naruto. "Really, sensei it's okay. Sai has been a member of our team for awhile so he's already a part of us. The bell test doesn't need to prove that," reasoned Sakura.

"You're right Sakura," Kakashi smiled and gave her a pat on the head. "Okay then, we'll just jump right into it. There have been reports that Uchiha Sasuke might be returning to the Leaf Village, in which case our hunt would finally come to an end…"

Sakura's heart leapt at the mention of Sasuke. _Could it be true? Could Sasuke really be returning after months and months of agonizing searching for him?_

"Sakura, are you alright?" there was a sign of concern across Kakashi's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was leaning over her trying to read her mind through her green sparkling eyes. Only one of his eyes was visible, the other one tucked safely behind his headband. _Please don't use Sharingan on me._ But then a part of Sakura wanted to know what it felt like. To be on the other end of Sharingan's watchful eye…

ɚ

"Hey Sai-kun, wait up!" Naruto chased after Sai, anxious to feebly attempt to make some comebacks of his own.

"Sakura," Kakashi placed his hand over Sakura's shoulder, still looking very worried. After he had mentioned a possible Sasuke sighting, she had lost all light in her face.

Hatake Kakashi spent most of his time lately watching over his old subordinates. He felt a certain responsibility to watch over Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi once believed that everyone important in his life was dead and spent most of his day's mourning the past. However as time progressed he began to care deeply about his team, and threw all his efforts into their well-being. Naruto's accomplishments and improvements were astonishing. Sakura had developed as well. She changed from an insecure yet intelligent young girl into a more confident independent and beautiful young woman. Sai, whom Kakashi had only recently got to know over the last few years, proved a vital asset to the team. His reserve and stoic determination for the mission kept the group on task. And of course Kakashi had already known Tenzo from the past, thus they immediately clicked once reunited.

But now he was standing face to face with Sakura. She seemed so enveloped in her own thoughts, her mind wandering. _She always was my little thinker,_ Kakashi thought merrily to himself.

"What Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura tried to smile and shrug off her wandering thoughts.

"Sakura, how old are you now?" Sakura was confused at the purpose behind this question but replied with an almost 18. "And in all the time we've known each other, you don't have to call me sensei anymore."

"Really?" _Kakashi wants me to treat him as his equal? I guess I can do that. We really aren't just the teacher-student relationship anymore. I guess he's right. I shouldn't have to call him teacher sense he isn't my teacher anymore._

"Yes. Now please tell me, as your friend," he placed his other hand on her opposite shoulder, "what's bugging you, Sakura?"

"Nothing Kakashi-" she almost said sensei but stopped herself; it felt good to talk to Kakashi on equal terms. "It's just that I…"

Kakashi let out a long sigh, "You're worried about Sasuke-kun coming back to Konoha, aren't you?" He could read it all in her gaze.

"Well, yes…" She was worried about Sasuke, but that wasn't all that troubled her.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you. Everything will return to the way it used to be-"

"No it's not that. I'm…I'm worried about what he'll do…Now that he's returned. I'm scared…for the village… for me, and Naruto and Sai and…you." Kakashi was taken aback by this last statement.

"For me, why would you-" But before Kakashi could finish his sentence Sakura had thrown her arms around him and started crying quietly into his chest. Kakashi gently put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It's alright now Sakura. Do you think I can't handle myself?"

"No, that's not it!" She pulled her face out of his chest and stared up at him, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes pleaded with him not to let go. "I…I can't lose you Kakashi. You're too important to me. I won't let anything happen to you."_ Why is she upset over me? She should know I'll be alright. I guess with so many people dying…she knows life is getting darker and tougher. _

Kakashi pulled her hands off of him and cupped her chin. He stared deeply into her eyes. "I'll always be here for you." _I wish she wouldn't cry. She's so pretty when she smiles…_

Not knowing what she was doing and in the heat of the moment, Sakura pulled her face towards him lightly kissing his mouth where his mask was. Even with an obtrusive piece of fabric she could still taste his light touch. It was a pure simple kiss, not even actual contact, yet Kakashi still felt guilty about it. He looked at her face, his piercing eye read deeply into hers. _She's just afraid. This emotion she is feeling is fear and nothing more. _He would always be here for her He meant that. He just didn't understand the part he played in her world. Was he her father figure? Her teacher? Her friend? He didn't quite know the answer but he had a pretty good feeling that Sakura didn't quite know either. _I don't care what part she casts me as, as long as I'm in her life._

ɚ

On her way back to the village, the news of Sasuke mixed with Kakashi's kiss made her start to feel dizzy so she grabbed hold of a tree stump to balance herself.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Bushy-brows strolled up to her with a squirrel on his shoulder. He had been undressing before she showed up; no doubt about to take a bath in the pond right next to them. Sakura had to admit that without his ridiculous green jump suit she could see his gleaming muscles. He didn't look too bad.

"Lee, I didn't know you were here. I'll leave if you'd like-"

"No, you don't have to go," Lee leaned his back against the tree post Sakura had been propped up against. His face was dangerously close to hers, she thought. "I was just about to do 5,000 laps around this pond. Hey, you want to take a swim with me? It'll help you relieve your thoughts."

Sakura at first thought against the idea, but then decided that taking a dip might relieve her stress and calm her mind. She took off her dress top, but left her skin tight shorts and her bandages across her chest. Lee, at a respectable distance, finished taking off his legwarmers and his pants, wearing only a pair of black under shorts. In his typical dramatic entrances, Lee gracefully dived, head first, into the pond. "YOSH," he bellowed as he resurfaced further down the bank to where Sakura was; swishing his hair around getting all the excess water out of eyes. His appearance looked immensely better with his dripping wet hair, not in his typically perfect bowl cut.

"You coming in Sakura? Don't fear my lady, my power of youth will prevent you from drowning," he sounded playful. Sakura gave a smirk off the side of her mouth and then jumped in cannonball style. Lee almost forgot how powerful she had gotten over the years. She swam over to where Lee was. He gave a muffled laugh at her awkwardness in the water. He submerged under water, swimming underneath her kicking legs and popped up behind her. She hadn't seen where he'd gone and so turned fast around surprised. Sakura started breathing hard; Lee's muscles were glistening with the water. Sakura had never been this close to Lee before. He swam with perfect ease while she tried desperately just to stay afloat.

"Sakura," he breathed, his face now almost touching hers. He caressed her cheek. She tried to keep her face out of water. He noticed her struggle and grabbed her waist with his other hand, hoisting her torso above the water. This quick moment got Sakura off guard and as her face floated above Lee's, her body slipped because of the water. He kissed her, ever so slightly. A mere brush at first and then after she didn't pull back he proceeded further. Instead of using her arms to flail around in the water she used them to steady herself against Lee. In the confusion when he had kissed her; her immediate response was to pull back, but feeling sorry for Lee she had let him kiss her longer. Still it was awkward for her so she pulled her face off of him. Lee, with a devilish grin, grabbed her hand and dragged her under water. He swirled around her with a series of water acrobats much like an otter. Once back on the bank, Sakura sprawled out across the land, spuring water. Lee redressed while she gathered her breath then gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then left only saying, "Goodbye Sakura-chan, I'll see you sometime soon!"

_What just happened!_ Sakura thought to herself. That was very unlike her and very unlike Lee. _Lee seemed very odd. He's changed somehow as he matured. And yet, he's still the same Lee I know._

ɚ

_No I don't love Lee! That's nonsense. It was only a simple kiss, nothing out of the ordinary. I just lost control over myself again…_ Sakura pleaded with her thoughts over and over. Back at her apartment she fiddled with everything in her room. She frantically tidied up her room and kept patting her hair. She gazed into her mirror, her finger rolling over her lips. _What is wrong with me today?_

She heard a knock. "Come in," her voice sounded uncomfortably weak. _I have to be strong now. _Straightening up she walked over and opened the door with a firm determination.

"Sakura," an orange and black clad ninja walked in. His face was comfortably happy. He held a bowl of ramen in his hand, "You didn't answer me before so I thought I'd bring some by just in case. Want some?" he mumbled as he slurped up a noodle.

"No thank you, Naruto." She had been so tense for no reason. _It's just Naruto and his ramen. I'm so silly, getting all worked up like that._

"You're unusually nice today. It's a nice change for you Sakura."

"What...oh, I'm sorry about that."

"What are you sorry for? Is something wrong?" his smile slowly transformed into a frown. _Something's wrong with Sakura._

"It's just…never mind…" _What am I babbling on about? Naruto doesn't care about all my stupid little things._

"No, tell me," There was forcefulness to his voice but not harsh; it was a command not a request. Noticing his tone Naruto switched to a softer approach. "I mean, aren't we umm…friends Sakura?" He didn't like the word. Secretly he felt they were more than just friends. Friends were like kids who share their cookies at school. No, they had a relationship that transcended the friends' category.

At the word friends she perked up. "Yes…yes we are. Naruto? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Sakura," his face lit up.

"Well, it's about Lee. See he kissed me, but I didn't feel anything. I know that sounds horrible but there was no feeling or anything. Is that so wrong?"

Naruto was downtrodden at this. But hearing about how she didn't enjoy the kiss made him feel better. "Sakura, if you didn't feel anything for him, it's not something to be ashamed of. I mean you didn't kiss him, he kissed you. Just tell him you don't like him back."

"But do you think I could ever grow to like him or even love him? I mean plenty of couples grow to love later, right? He really does care deeply about me, maybe even love me, and he would never mistreat me. Maybe being with him is a wise decision."

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF SAKURA?" Naruto was aggravated. "Sakura, do you think that Lee is the only one who cares deeply about you? You don't even like Lee. You're always carrying on about Sasuke. Sasuke this and Sasuke that…"

Sakura was hurt at what he said, and then became defensive. "What are you trying to say Naruto?!" Her voice was harsh and bitter. _If you have something to say you should say it already! Your so frustrating, Naruto._

"Sakura don't you see? I love you." She lost her anger. His face was sincere and pleading. She couldn't believe he said it. _He-he- he loves me?_ Naruto continued his voice not faltering as he confessed his pent up emotions. _Finally, I can say it. This freedom of just openly spilling my feelings... Yes, she needs to hear me. _

"I would treat you like the princess you are. I would be a devout and loyal husband to you. I would love and fight for you. But no, you follow after Sasuke like a beaten pup. Don't you realize it? He doesn't love you, and he doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated. You're so oblivious to the truth!"

"Look who's speaking!" she angrily tried to defend herself, "Hinata had the longest crush on you and you never even noticed or did anything about it. Talk about being oblivious!"

"Geesh, Sakura you don't get it. Yeah I'll admit I as oblivious at first, but I never acted on Hinata, because… well because I didn't love her back," his voice switched to a more offensive tone, "And instead of lying to myself and her and 'growing to love her' I let her move on and continued to wait patiently for the one I did love. But she's just a silly girl that still hasn't grown up yet. She's still waiting for prince charming to come home, not realizing what a jerk he's been to her-"

"Don't talk bad about Sasuke, Naruto!" He didn't mean to drag Sasuke into this. Naruto didn't like talking bad about Sasuke, it just slipped out in his venting.

"I didn't mean to but honestly. Think of how much you cared or Sasuke. How you relentlessly waited for him; never stop loving him. How would you like it if he came to you and talked about being with Ino or someone just because they crushed on him? How would you feel if he threw you to the side like that? Sakura, we have a lot in common."

Fed up, Naruto stormed out slamming the door behind him. _Damn, is she infuriating! _In the years since Sasuke had been gone, he thought he had made several improvements. He had gotten really close to Sakura; they spent every day together. In battle, the two of them played off of each others weaknesses and strengths to defeat their enemies. And in all this time, while they had developed the strongest bond of friendship, even greater than his had been with Sasuke, she still saw them as nothing more than friends. _Will I never be her boyfriend?_

Sakura stood stunned where Naruto had left her. She couldn't believe he spoke to her like that. _Is Naruto telling the truth? Does Sasuke really not like me? Does Naruto really love me? I was cruel in not thinking about his feelings. I know I would feel bad. I should apologize to him. But why did he have to tell it to me like that? I didn't tell him I kissed Kakashi. Should I have? No he would've been angrier. _Her brain was so rattled from the day's events, that Sakura lied on her bed without supper. Her thoughts consumed her mind and she fell asleep from a severe headache.

ɚ

* * *

**Okay, now this is my first time doing this- so please forgive me. I know it probably sucks, so I apologize ahead of time. Any suggestion or critque is welcomed, just please don't chew me out and call me names, please. Anyways comment what you think, or if you just want to say hi!**


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

Sakura walked down to their regular meeting place, this time unaccompanied. She didn't expect Naruto to show up and walk with her after yesterday. But then again, a part of her did since they walked together almost every morning. She missed his company; mostly just his presence-not really is annoying jabber. The fluffy clouds rolled across the blue skies. It was getting darker. _It will rain soon_, Sakura thought. She entered into the clearing. Kakashi wasn't there as usual. Sai however was late as well. Only Naruto stood in the clearing. Noticing her, he made an effort to go near her but then decided against it. She thought this was very odd and unlike Naruto. She regretted the previous day completely. After what seemed like eternity, Naruto strolled over to where Sakura was.

"Hey Sakura, um… So how are you doing today?"

Sakura decided upon acting like nothing had happened between them. She wanted nothing to have happened between them. She wanted to return to how it used to be. "I'm fine thank you Naruto-kun!" she said perkily.

Naruto was taken aback by her sudden happiness, and then returning to a more solemn mood stated, "Err, about yesterday-" _I have to apologize to her. I never wanted to make her upset. Why did I say those things in the first place?_

"Don't worry about it! I'm very glad you told me, I was acting like an idiot. I'm so sorry Naruto, about everything," she blushed.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto wasn't expecting that reaction. "Hey Sakura, I just wanted to say-" But before he could express his feelings towards Sakura and apologize for offending her, Kakashi arrived in a flustered state. "Kakashi-sensei! What's the problem?"

"We've got news," In Kakashi's typical nonchalant calm state asked, "Where's Sai?"

"Um, we don't really know…"

"That doesn't matter right now. Sasuke's back. Let's go," _What is your reaction Naruto and Sakura? What do you want to do?_ Kakashi patiently awaited for their reactions.

"WHAT!" Sakura was confused by her sudden outburst. She had been lost in her thoughts before the mention of his name.

"I just got news that Sasuke's returned and is arriving from the outskirts of the village. He'll probably arrive at town by nightfall. But I think we should wait for Sai. He is a member of this team and we should wait until he gets here. Yamamoto will go on ahead and meet up with us at a checkpoint. He'll wait for us to go after Sasuke together. I think he'd enjoy a little time to himself. Sakura, a word?" Kakashi examined her face. He decided to stall the mission by waiting for Sai in order to question Sakura. He didn't want to rush her into anything. _Sakura, what are you thinking? Naruto can mull thinks over by himself for a bit, But Sakura…Please be okay…_He took her over to the side of the forest out of Naruto's view, who stood impatiently waiting for Sai and troubled with his own mixed emotions about his best friend returning.

"Kakashi, I know what your going to say, and don't worry about me, I can handle myself-" Before she finished Kakashi had clasped her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She stopped talking and looked up into his eyes, waiting on his every word for a sense of security.

"Sakura," he whispered breathlessly, his voice was calm and soothing to the ear. Her anxieties began to melt as though he squeezed them out of her hand. "Sakura, I know you're not okay. I know a lot of emotions are flooding through your body. I can feel your chakra. Your heart is beating faster and your mind is drifting…" Sakura wanted to say the reason for her fast heart beat was Kakashi's closeness. "If you don't feel ready for this mission, I'd rather you stayed here. It's not that I think you're weak or unqualified for this mission. I just think that you should not rush into this. I don't want to see you get hurt." _Sakura, I just want to protect you…_

She lowered her eyes looking away, "Kakashi, I…I think I can handle this…"

"Sakura," he used his hand to redirect her face to his; to make eye contact, "I'll do whatever you want."

"I'm sure…I'm positive I want to go on this mission. I need to. I need to face him. We've been searching for him for years. For years we gave up on him and carried on with regular missions, after his disappearance. And now when we finally hear word of him, when he will finally come home, if I decide to chicken out I won't be able to live with myself. Besides what if there's an injury; I need to be there for the team." Kakashi didn't argue with her anymore. His eyes pleaded with hers to not go, but it was a lost cause. Her determination won through and subdued Kakashi's pleas. Dejected he took a long sigh, then smiled.

They returned to where Naruto was standing. His face looked worried and his eyes kept shifting.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sai is here." The group reunited; headed out for Sasuke once again.

ɚ

At the outskirts of Konoha they meet up with Yamamoto. He led them to a very familiar location.

"This is where we took the chunin exams!" Naruto exclaimed. He was correct it was the same forest surrounded by the chain-link fence where they stood. The towering building off in the distance brought back a sense of nostalgia to the group.

Once all together, they came up with a game plan. "Alright, I've scouted the area, and I believe he's recooperating inside here. I think are best bet is to split up into teams. Since there is an odd number of us I thought Naruto with Sai," Naruto let out a disappointing moan, "Kakashi can-"

"I'll go alone, Yamamoto, for the best."

"Then that leaves you with me, my dear?" Yamamoto smiled at Sakura. "Okay then we'll meet up at this location," he pointed to his map, "If anyone gets lost send up a flare, alright let's go…"

Sakura and Yamamoto had been running in silence for a very long time. Both were on edge searching for Sasuke. Any sign of movement sent them on the defensive. A squirrel hopping from tree to tree almost met the other end of Yamamoto's kunai before he noticed it was a harmless woodland creature. All of a sudden they heard a yelp of pain. Spurning quickly to the direction of the noise they took off without a moment's hesitation. Racing through the tree branches and brambles neither of them paid much attention to their surroundings, only trying to get to the sound of the scream. Not paying attention, Sakura tripped on a tree branch and tumbled down towards the ground. She quickly snatched a lower branch to stop herself from plummeting to her death. "Whew that was a close one." She swung her body up onto the thicker part of the limb. She had twisted her ankle in her fall. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath. This was a big setback. "YAMAMOTO?" she called for him, but no doubt he was long since gone, never noticing her absence. "Yamamoto!" she kept calling in vain.

"Yamamoto…Kakashi…Naruto…Sai?" Sakura was lost. It had been an hour since she was separated from the group. She was now petrified and on the edge of her wits. "Naruto? Is that you?" _No Sakura you must be brave._ She tried to be brave but it was hard. _What's the worst that can happen? Wait, don't answer that. Listen to yourself. What are you scared of. Kakashi and Naruto aren't scared. Yamamoto and Sai aren't scared. Sasuke wouldn't be scared._

A large shadowy figure swooped in to the tree branch she was standing on. She had been too busy arguing with herself to have noticed it. "Sakura…" She froze. She knew that voice; it had to be him but she wished it wasn't. She couldn't speak…

"Funny, isn't it? That we'd end up on this particular tree branch. You don't remember do you? This was the same location I met Orochimaru for the first time. He gave me that curse mark right where you are standing." She didn't reply. Nothing was funny in his voice.

"You stood where I am now. You just sat there immobilized and sniveling. Well now you've grown into quite the cute warrior haven't you? I've heard you are to become an ANBU soon…" Her body was rigid, her face unmoving. Only her pink hair blew in the wind.

"Sakura, it's me. I came back, don't you want to say something?" He stayed in the shadows and did not emerge into the light. She was afraid to see him, in all actuality. She didn't want to believe it was him but her ears did not fail her.

"Sakura, why don't you talk to me!" he became irritated. Agitated he stepped into the light and glared at her. Sakura quickly closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what he'd become. She didn't want to ruin her image of him. Reluctantly her curiosity took over and she slowly opened her eyes. He was a lot closer to her now. About three feet away, he crossed his arms and looked haughtily at her. "Your no fun," he pouted crossing his arms and turning his face away from her. He began examining the infamous tree branch.

"Sasuke…"she breathed, the sight of him knocking the air out of her chest. He had matured. His muscles were more defined; his face more weary. Yet he had retained his boyish good looks and in fact was only more handsome. There was neither harshness in his face nor an evil gleam in his eyes. His actions were just as they had been before he left her to join Orochimaru. "Sasuke, I…I…"

Noticing her eyes teaming with tears, Sasuke slowly walked over to her. Sakura's tears streamed down her face. She couldn't speak; she could only silently cry. He was now right up against her. He touched her shoulder; she didn't shudder. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Thank you, it's good to see you as yourself again."

She couldn't contain it now. She flung her arms around him, wanting time to stop so that she would never lose him again. She prayed to God, that this moment with him would not be the last.

The stood in silence for awhile, she cried on him he held her tightly in his embrace.

"Sakura, I'm glad I met you first. You see I need you…" He tried to kiss her neck but she moved away quickly.

"Sasuke…I don't understand…why are you here now of all times…"

He put his forefinger against her lips to silence her. Her big wet eyes looked up at him and tried to read his actions. He moved forward, attempting to kiss her again. She swerved out of the way.

"Sasuke stop this, and answer me!" She finally gained enough muster to stop his advances.

"Why? What's the rush? Can't we just enjoy each others company? Who cares what my purpose is; aren't I what you've always wanted?"

"No! Not like this. You're…You're not yourself. This isn't how it was suppose to be-"

"Why? Why can't it be like this? It's the same isn't it? Does it matter how it happens, just as long as it does happen, right?"

"It does matter. The difference is…is that this isn't how you truly feel. You're not sincere. You don't…this is not you."

"Sakura, believe me when I say it is. I know that earlier I was well…unkind to you to say the least. No, I was a jerk towards you, and… I'll admit that I did not return the strong emotions for you that you graciously bestowed upon me. But Sakura, during our absence, my thoughts and feelings for you grew stronger with each passing day. In fact, I'm positive that this emotion I have is love. For you,"

"Sasuke, this…this isn't love you feel," she placed her hand on his heart. He looked melancholy placing his hand over he delicate soft one. "It's just loneliness," she pulled her hand back sharply with an about turn to avoid directly looking him in the eyes. "You are lonely and came back to see why. You should just move on, and never return here again." She clutched her hand to her chest, and wished she had taken back what she said. _It's the truth, it had to be said. I can't escape the truth no matter how much I wish it wasn't so._

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice had a scared, naivety to it. Like a little lost boy, he was confused and emotional. "Sakura, I meant what I said. This isn't loneliness, I know it isn't. I love you!"

These three words pierced her heart as if she was stabbed with a kunai. Facing him, she searched for the sincerity in his face. He was telling the truth, he really did think this emotion he was feeling for the last few years was love. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to run up and kiss him all over his body. She wanted to love him full heartedly and for him to feel the same of her. Trapped by the flood of passion and mixed emotions overflowing in her body, she couldn't move and was unable to force her body to perform what her heart wanted. She tried to open her mouth to scream _I love you too_ but nothing came out. No sound, no movement, escaped her body.

"Sakura we found you!" Naruto jumped unto the branch and hugged Sakura intensely. "I...I mean we were so worried about you! We found you, we found you. Sai, Yamamoto she's over here!"

Naruto looked in the direction Sakura's eyes were. He froze when he saw Sasuke. At first stunned, Naruto stood confused then sympathetic to his old friend. Then anger consumed him flowing through his veins. His eyes became ferocious and he released Sakura from his clutch. Noticing his murderous intent, she embraced Naruto and tried to retain him from hurting Sasuke.

"Naruto please, please don't fight him. Don't fight him, stay with me. Don't leave me, don't fight him. Don't get hurt-" He shrugged Sakura off. She lost balance and almost fell off the branch. Naruto rushed forward towards Sasuke, kunai ready in both hands. Sasuke easily evaded them and then threw kicks and punches of his own.

"Enough of this pansy shit!" Naruto growled, loosening his shirt. He grabbed his right hand with his left and using a shadow clone, formed Rasangan. Sasuke in turn fashioned his own form of chidori. Rushing head first the two clashed into a bolt of light and tried to blow the other's face off. Jumping back, neither of them showed any sign of injury. Enraged Naruto summoned two of the nine tailed fox and again tried to attack Sasuke, whom used chidori to create his blade. Naruto was about to rally back with his Wind Release, when Kakashi arrived.

"Kakashi!" She was so surprised and glad to see him. Sai and Yamamoto were next to him.

"Sakura run away from here!" He and Yamamoto stormed in between Naruto and Sasuke and tried to stop them. Sai grabbed her arm, despite her protests and took her away to a nearby patch of ground.

"Let go, I got to go save them. We have to fight Sai!"

"Sakura-chan are you safe?"

"What, oh yes thank you Sai." He held a firm yet gentle grip on Sakura. She felt safe with Sai, but didn't want to be thought weak.

"Sai, you can let go, I won't bolt off, I promise. I'll stay here."

"As you wish Sakura" he obediently let go of her hand. She winced in pain do to her ankle. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a sprain. I'll just lie down and fix it up real quick…" they heard a large explosion above.

"SAI!" she shouted. He understood.

"Hmm" he scooped her up in his arms and scaled the treetops up to the fight. Sakura was a little annoyed that he had to carry her; she didn't want to seem weak, even though she was injured. But she did not stress on the little things, for she was much more concerned with the battle between her two closest companions-except there was no more battle. Sasuke was gone. Naruto lay unconscious on the branch with Kakashi and over him.

"NARUTO!" she screamed and tried to rush to his side. Sai in quick pursuit held her back from throwing her body on top of Naruto's and breaking her ankle any further. "NO, NO, NO! He shouldn't be hurt! Let me go! Naruto!"

"It's alright Sai," said Kakashi. Sai let go and Sakura flung herself on Naruto's limp form, sobbing uncontrollably. "Sakura, listen to me. When we got here, they had already drained too much energy. Sasuke retreated with only enough muster to flee. Nevertheless Yamamoto went after him. Naruto collapsed shortly after that. I need to take him to the Fifth, Sakura. Don't worry he will be safe." Kakashi gently pulled her off of Naruto. He collected Naruto on his back and raced across the tree branches towards Tsunade in the village.

"Come on, Sakura, I'll take you to him," and with that Sai took Sakura in a similar matter following Kakashi.

ɚ

Naruto lay in a hospital bed. His breathing maintained steady and his pulse beat regularly. Sakura held his hand clenched in hers. She squeezed it tightly and laid her head down on his bed.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I should have done something. It's my fault Sasuke fought you." She sobbed into his sheets, continuing to squeeze his hand in the hopes it would bring him to consciousness. Tsunade had done her best and Naruto was in no present danger. Had he not arrived when he did, it would've been a different story.

Hours later her eyes began to sag and she reasoned it was about time she head home. Nothing she could do could help him. She hadn't been able to save Naruto, Tsunade had. She was still too weak and useless to help. It was her fault. She left downtrodden and drained. She entered her drafty apartment room. It was dark and cold. She threw her weapons onto the table.

"I hope I'm not intruding..." Sakura turned around quickly in the darkness to see who was there. Her eyes widened with fear. She didn't know how this intruder got in.

"Yes you are-" she stopped mid-sentence, Sai stood in front of her. "Sai? What are you doing here?"

"You seemed upset earlier, and you were hurt. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Sakura was moved by his compassion and thoughtfulness. Rather than get angry at him she warmed up to him, "Would you like to sit down, Sai?" Instead of sitting he walked closer to where Sakura was standing. His half cut shirt exposed his ripped torso. Sai was not hard on the eyes, a fact Sakura had mostly forgotten. She had been so obsessed with Sasuke all the years that she had neglected Sai. His pupils dilated looking at her. His hands became clammy and he kept wetting his lips.

"I want to tell you something," Sakura knew where this was going; it seemed everybody wanted to tell her something lately. "Sakura-chan, I felt an emotion today," He turned towards her window and started fiddling with the curtain. "You see today, when Naruto was hurt and you leaned over him, I felt sadness." Sakura was somewhat relieved with his words. He was feeling emotions finally, that was good, but they weren't towards her per say, she thought. Yet, she wanted Sai to feel something for her in a way. His mysterious nonchalant stoicism turned her on somehow.

She walked over towards him and grabbed his hand, stopping him from playing with the curtains, and directed his attention towards her--not outside the window. "Sai I'm very glad you felt an emotion. I am sad too," she drifted off, her eyes started to get watery again.

Not wanting her to cry, and feeling she was sincerely interested in his emotions Sai continued, "And I felt another emotion!"

Distracting herself from Naruto she became adamantly interested, "Really?"

"Yes, I felt, I wanted to… I think I felt jealousy"

"Jealousy?" _What would he be jealous about? About Naruto?_

"Yes. Your special bonds with Naruto and with Sasuke. I want that. I want to have a bond with someone. Sakura I want to have a bond with you-stronger than yours with Naruto or Sasuke. I want you to cry for me if I got injured. I want you to look at me the way you looked at Naruto." He spilled out his heart, but his face stayed the same. _Even though he may be feeling some emotions, he sure doesn't show it…_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she started to say but then gave up. Who was she trying to fool? "Sai, do you feel any other emotions?"

"Well yes," he averted his eyes to the window because he was embarrassed for the first time in his life. "I like talking to you Sakura. I enjoy seeing you. You are very…you're not a hag, I realize that now. When I said I liked ugly bitches like you, I meant it. You'd be a good subject for a picture."

Sakura knew in his own little way, this was Sai complementing her. _Though why does he have to make me so mad!_ In fact it was the nicest thing he had ever said to her, sort of. "Sai, are you feeling the emotion of affection?"

He looked straight at Sakura now. He racked his brain for the right words. _Don't say the wrong thing again_. These emotions were hard on him. He wasn't use to them and they hurt his judgment. "Y-Yes, I think it is."

Sakura ran her hand through his hair, his eyes piercing into her body. She felt him undressing her with his eyes, and it didn't bother her as much as it should have. His hands felt their way towards her red top and unzipped it. He rubbed his finger back and forth across her shoulder. Her skin was soft to the touch. She followed suit, taking off his cut-off shirt. He kissed her shoulder, than progressed up to her neck. Sakura's tense body relaxed with his touch and she felt helpless to his gentle caresses. Her hands ran up and down his upper body. It had always been exposed due to his weird fashion, but she never felt his heart beating or his toned body before this. He hoisted her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his torso. He started kissing her face fervently. _Damn, Sai knows how to make a girl feel loved. And he is hot. He did remind me of Sasuke the first time I met him. But he's different then Sasuke. While his eyes, like Sasuke's typically lack emotion, I feel like they're searching…searching for one…_

Excited Sakura's hands moved to his pants and the front zipper. She was curious, almost to the point of fixation. She wanted to sneak a peak, but her better sense caught up with her. She drew her hands back up to his hair and ran her fingers through them, then to his chest. _I can't use Sai like this. I can't abuse his feelings for me to get what I want._

"Sai," she moaned. Sai, whom was fervently enthusiastic about his new emotion, passion, took her words for sounds of pleasure and continued. Sakura continued to lock lips with Sai and let the artist express himself through his hands.

He suddenly stopped. "Sakura, would you like to see my penis?" _What! Is he serious? _Sakura was shocked at his blatant openness, and then remembered Sai's inability to be subtle.

"Sai, I can't…" _I really shouldn't be doing this…_

"Why not Sakura? Don't you want to? I would very much like to see yours. I mean your body without clothes-"

"Sai, we can't continue this." She racked her brain for terms he'd understand. "Our bond isn't strong enough yet. We should wait, you know. It'd be unfair if I took advantage of you when I don't feel as strong as an emotion as you."

"I understand," He kissed the top of her forehead. "I'll wait until you're ready Sakura," he picked up his jacket. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Sai said as he left nonchalantly.

Sakura flopped onto her bed. She had misled Sai. _Was Sai to become another Lee? _She felt remorse for starting what was obviously going to end in heartbreak. Naruto still lay unconscious because of her and Sasuke had disappeared again. _I have betrayed everyone; I have betrayed my true emotions._

ɚ

* * *

**Okay well this is the second chapter. Hmm, I hope if your reading this, that you like me story somewhat. If you have any suggestions or anything really, I'd greatly appreciate it! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Her mind was groggy; she needed to get out of bed. _Out of bed, what time was it?_ Looking outside, Sakura saw the sun was fully up in the sky. _It must be noon already!_ She quickly threw on her clothes and ran off towards the hospital ward. _Naruto, I need to see him! Is he alright? Jeez, what have I done? This is entirely my fault! _Her footsteps pounded across the cobbled streets. Her body moved systematically, turning periodically to change streets subconsciously. In all her training with her master, she had often woken up late and had to rush to the hospital from her dorm. The path was ingrained into her brain, including all the shortcuts and alternate routes. Finally her body led her to the hospital up the steps to Naruto's room.

When she flung open his door, she was surprised to see someone else already there. Lee was hunched over Naruto's bed; his palms pressed together in prayer. Sakura's entrance interrupted him as he turned towards the source of the noise.

"Sakura, I was just leaving," embarrassed he quickly stood up and straightened his arms against his side.

"No it's okay, I was just seeing if he was awake yet." _What is he doing here? Oh-no. I hope he doesn't think of anything between me and Naruto, with me showing up like this. Well I'm just here to see my teammate. I am our medical ninja anyways. But what is he doing here?_

"Sakura, about the other day-" before Lee could make any apology or dwell further into the subject, Sakura hastily cut in. _Don't apologize first! I should apologize first. I need to clarify this whole mess…_

"No, let me speak. I'm sorry, I um…well it's my fault you see that-" Lee put up his hand in a stop motion. His eyes closed and his mouth became tighter.

"Sakura, I know." Lee's face was neither happy nor solemn, simply understanding. _It's time I jut said it. While I'd like to continue to live in this fantasy world, I can't pretend anymore with Sakura…_

"What? What do you mean 'you know'?" _How could he know? Does he really understand?_

"Sakura, it was never meant to be. The other day, in the pond, well…it was nice. But honestly I never imagined that would happen in a 1,000 years," _It was nice…_

_Oh no Lee! I'm so sorry, _"I never meant to break your heart. I don't want to ever break your heart. I'm afraid that's what I'll do to you."

"I understand completely. See you and me, what we have is complicated. I don't think you're ready for me quite yet. And I'm defiantly not prepared for you." _That came out wrong. Think of something else to say. I got it! _"I will run 100000 miles just to get to you in the end. But for now, our paths are not ready to cross." He stood up from the floor and walked towards her. As he walked towards Sakura, he seemed to be walking in slow motion.

"Thank you for what you did the other day though. Thank you for what you said. Your feelings qualify my hypothesis. It gives me hope that even if I am not strong enough for you now, in this life, there might be a chance, someday. Who knows really?"

"Oh, Lee," she breathed but he walked out the door. Sakura stood awestruck at Lee's surprising comprehension and maturity on the subject. _He really has grown up. _Out of her daydream, she snapped her head around, "Lee?" _Where'd you go?_

ɚ

Sakura, depressed, retreated towards the local ramen stand. She'd at least buy Naruto some Ramen for when he woke up.

"Sakura!" Ino rushed over to her best friend's side glomping her in the process. "Oh it's so good to see you!" she playfully wagged her finger at her, "It's been far too long since I saw you last. How come you haven't come to see me?"

"Oh, sorry Ino, I've just been so busy with all the missions, and Sasuke's return that I…Well there's no excuse really, I'm sorry,"

"I was only joking Sakura! Jeez, you take everything to heart." She waved her hand as if waving away the statement. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon pouring out stories and gossip from the last several days. The laughed, they whispered, they shouted, they giggled. Sometimes serious information, other times just idle gossip. _It is good to talk to Ino again; I miss hanging out with her._ Their light-hearted chatter was a nice escape from her tense worrying over Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura, you're so quiet. Lost in that head of yours? What's going one behind your big forehead anyways?" Ino laughed.

"Ino, how did you decide?"

"Decide what?" _What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? You're so weird sometimes._

"You know, how'd you pick which one?"

"Oh, I see. You want to know how I picked which boy I'd go out with." _I knew this was coming sooner or later..._ "Well, you see there were perks about everybody, but in the end the decision was easy. I mean I used to always be so hung up on Sasuke-" noticing how his name affected her friend she quickly continued, "…and so then there was Shikamaru of course, and I could've had him, if I really wanted to." Her face wasn't that confident. Everyone knew Shikamaru had fallen madly for Temari ever since they first fought during the chunin exams. "Well In the end, I just knew Choji was best because he's such a lovable goof. But really, I just kind of always knew. He really has always been their for me. He waited patiently on the sidelines for me." _That sounds like Lee or Naruto, _Sakura thought to herself.

"No matter how much I used to flirt with the idea of getting a guy like- well let's just say Choji is perfect for me. It's hard to explain it. But don't worry you'll know who's right for you. It'll come to you when your least expecting it. Seriously, you'll think it's this one guy and then boom, it hits you and your realize it all of the sudden. Have I been any help?"

"Yes! You helped me a lot Ino. Thank you for all your advice."

"Well whatever I can do to help you. You're still me best friend. Just don't go after Choji, or we'll have to restore our rivalry, won't we?" She cocked her head and smiled jokingly.

Nodding in agreement Sakura understood perfectly how Ino decided. For her though, her decision didn't seem as easy. There were pros and cons to each, and her heart was too confused to decipher the winner. "Thank you Ino, I have to leave now," _I'll just mull it over and over. Why is it so hard to decide?_

"Huh? No problem Sakura. Just promise me you won't be a stranger, 'kay?" she waved goodbye to her friend. Ino knew how lost and troubled Sakura was.

As Sakura took off down the street to mull things over, Ino sighed at her confused childhood friend. "That lug, when will she realize I'm always here for her? Jeez, I'll always be her best friend, nothing will change that." Ino left towards home where he was waiting for her. _But first I'll stop by our flower shop…_

ɚ

Aimlessly, Sakura strolled the streets of Konoha. She didn't want to return to _his_ hospital bed yet. She couldn't confront Naruto because she still felt immensely guilty for his injuries. She used her new found downtime to think things over. _Who is the right one? How can I possibly make the decision? What if I'm wrong? If I choose the wrong one, will I ever know? Can I ever fix it? If I choose correctly I'll know though, right? _

Lost in thought she hadn't noticed how dark it'd gotten. She'd walked straight into a darker part of town. Without all the bustling nightlife of downtown the streets were practically deserted. However, this particular street was unusually quiet. Not many people lived in this area.

_I should return home. I'll just sleep on it some more. There's no rush really._ Just then someone emerged from the darkness…

"Hello again Sakura," a cool, snakelike voice broke the silence like a dagger cutting through a sheet.

She froze. Her eyes widened with fear and her body became cold as she started to shiver. "What's wrong Sakura? Another cold greeting?" He glided over to her and touched the back of her neck, causing the hairs to stand up. "Don't you miss me?" He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck. "Don't you still love me?" he hissed.

Sakura spurred on the balls of her feet; her body facing him head-on. He sternly snatched her arm in the process and squeezed it, weakening her power. "Ow, Sasuke please stop!" _Don't hurt me. You've hurt me so much already. Stop hurting me!_

He continued, her arm twisting in pain, and then forced his lips against hers. Her resistance was not as strong as his strength. He subdued her squirming and pressed harder against her. Sakura tried to scream, she tried to get him off her, but she couldn't. He was too powerful. His tongue slithered into her mouth like a cobra seeking warmth.

"Come now Sakura, I know you want this more than anything…" Sasuke's grip tightened with his strong body brooding over her.

"Sasuke stop!" she silently screamed. Her voice was muffled inside his mouth. She couldn't swerve out of the way like last time. Naruto wasn't going to burst in and stop Sasuke this time. She was completely helpless. Sasuke had control over her, and nothing she did could stop his will.

He forcefully laid her out onto the grassy patch beside the street. The lone streetlamp flickered in the night. He restrained her kicking; forcing her to lie motionless. Sakura's only protests were her tears which wet his face as he kissed her hard. He took off his headband and used it to gag Sakura. She coughed and huffed but he didn't take it off.

"Shush now my little sakura blossom. Aren't you ready to bloom?" His hands ventured down to her clothes. He ripped off her shirt exposing her stomach to the crisp night. _It's so cold! Stop, Please stop! _Eager he swiftly pulled down her shorts. His warm hand ran down her cold skin. Her flesh was so tempting. His hands found her breasts and he started groping them. "So many months without a woman's touch... Sakura you make me so happy," He was about to remove her undergarments but upon looking at her scared and helpless face he turned bitter shoving her away.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you? Couldn't you just pretend to enjoy my touch? Why couldn't you just believe me? I have feelings for you. But no, you think you know me better than I do. Can't you just give me a shot?" _Sakura, you stupid girl… Since when did you not breathe for my touch? _

Gaining her strength back Sakura sat up, removing her gag. She patted down her disheveled clothes and stared hungrily at the Uchiha. "Sasuke…I do care about you, and do want you to touch me…"_ Or do I? I-I'm so confused! Why does he have to make things so difficult?_

Sasuke returned to her and this time instead of grabbing her arm only slid on top of her and started kissing her sweetly; moving his hands gently across her body. His hand raced towards her bottoms. Slipping his hand down her underwear, he was about to finger her when she stopped his hand. He ceased kissing her; confused by her action.

"No Sasuke," she breathed sternly, "Please not now." Changing his approach, Sasuke shifted his body to mount her better. He then plunged forward kissing her chest fanatically. His hand snaked around her back and unclasped her bra strap. In response, Sakura quickly reached her hand back around to hold it together and clasped it.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," _What is with you tonight Sasuke?_

Annoyed he seized her wrist again, "WHY NOT? Sakura believe in my heart." _Yes you are! I will make you. I don't care what you say!_

"Sasuke, it's not your heart I'm denying. I don't doubt you, I just-"

"No, you do doubt my intentions! You don't believe in what I tell you. You don't know what I went through Sakura," he pressed his legs harder against her. His body was forcing down upon her, knocking the wind out of her. "For years I've been gone, and this is how you greet me? I endured Orochimaru, and searched forever to find my dear brother," the sarcasm dripping from his tongue, "And when I finally killed that bastard, I became head of the Akatsuki members. They only agreed out of fear for me. Ever day I was paranoid, their secret plots to overthrow me and catch Naruto against my wishes. It was I who killed them off do you remember that? With these bare hands! And this is how you thank me?"

"Sasuke, your hurting me!" she squeaked underneath him.

Finally noticing the bruises he was undoubtedly causing, he got off of her. "I'm so sorry Sakura…" he covered his head with his hands in shame. _What have I done…Sakura…?_

"No Sasuke I should be sorry," she went over to console him, placing her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Sharing a truly genuine moment, Sakura comforted her lost friend, and in turn finally felt warm and accepted.

With a complete change of heart, Sasuke realized how awful he had treated Sakura his whole life. _I'll make it up to her. I-I need to make it up to her._ "I'll leave you. What's more time to me? I'll return when you're more willing and believing in my heart." With that Sasuke left into the darkness again.

_What doe he mean? He's going to come back. I don't understand. He made me feel so vulnerable and scared, and yet I felt like he was my Sasuke. But why? Wait, I need to put my emotions aside for a minute. Strictly speaking there's something wrong with him being here tonight. He had recovered faster than Naruto, and he regained all his strength. This is bad. I need to tell Kakashi. Kakashi! Go to Kakashi? Should I? What am I talking about, he needs to know everything. If I don't tell him, then he can't trust me. I trust him completely. I'll go to him tonight! _

ɚ

She knocked upon the wooden oak door. A man with silver hair in his early 30's opened it. He was wearing his black sweater, mask, and some pants. Typical of Kakashi his eyes were droopy and tired looking while his hair was disheveled. Though upon seeing the pink-haired bubbly woman he instantly became animated.

"Sakura?! What a surprise to see you here. It's a little late at night to see you. What's the matter?"

"Kakashi, can I please come in?" Her wide fearful eyes were impossible to refuse.

"Of course how rude of me," He opened the door wider as she walked in to his dimly lit apartment. _I've never been to Kakashi's apartment before. It's so calming and comfortable. I feel like I've been here a million times. The smell and feel of it; It's so relaxing and yet mysterious. _ She sat down on the rug in the middle of the floor, crossing her legs and folding her hands across her lap. Kakashi sat down across from her. She fidgeted awkwardly. He too was awkward, but upon remembering his manner tried to ease the situation. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" He was about to get up but she snatched his arm and pulled her back down.

"No thank you." Now she had his full attention. _Oh, I'll just say something. There's no need to beat around the bush. "_Kakashi, I saw Sasuke today," In a state of utter shock, Kakashi searched her face to see if she was joking.

"Well I guess there's no nonsense with you. I was hoping he wouldn't return so soon. When did you meet him?"

"Just a while ago," she subconsciously rubbed her arm. Kakashi noticed the bruise on it, and reached over to examine it. He held her arm touching the bruise lightly. She winced, but more out of pleasure from his touch than pain. _Kakashi's touch is so soothing. Wait, what am I thinking? Kakashi was my teacher and friend. He wouldn't touch me like that, would he? Why do I want him to touch me?_

He pulled her out of her drifting thoughts back towards his face. "How did this happen Sakura?" his voice was commanding but did not contain the harshness of Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, he…" she turned her head. She didn't want Kakashi to see her cry. _I have to be brave. Nothing happened. I shouldn't be scared. I have to be brave for Kakashi._

"Sakura did he-" her actions explained his worst fear, "did he try to, to…?" _No. He isn't capable of something like that. Not to Sakura. He didn't, did he?_

She nodded; tears streamed down her face. He embraced her in his arms, hugging her and comforting her. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. I failed in protecting you," he whispered softly into her ear.

Kakashi strong arms wrapped around her brushed all of her inhibitions to the side.Kakashi's musky cologne lingered in her nostrils. Not only did he smell good, but he also looked good. His rippling muscles and six-pack showed through the skintight black turtleneck. His mask breathed in and out, as Sakura's heart skipped faster and faster. _I never want to leave this spot. Just here, surrounded by him, like this forever. _Not wanting to see him depressed she added, "Kakashi, he didn't…he stopped before…I told him not to…he didn't ever-"

Kakashi left to the couch and dropped his head melancholy. _I failed her. Even if nothing happened tonight, that doesn't mean something won't later. How can I be there for her, if I can't prevent this from happening?_ Sakura went over to him and lifted up his chin. "Kakashi, it's not your fault. I prevented anything serious from happening. Have confidence in me. I've grown up now, haven't you noticed?" _Didn't you notice? Have faith in me. I wholeheartedly believe in you, why can't you do the same?_

"Of course, I've noticed Sakura!" he chuckled, clearing his throat. "Of course I've noticed," the second time he said it, his tone was much more serious. _How could I not notice? You don't need me anymore. Even though I want to protect you don't need me anymore._

Sakura came to a sudden realization while smiling at his face._ I like being with Kakashi. No I need to be with him. Lee's kiss was meaningless. Even Sai was nothing but curiosity and fantasy. And Sasuke…well tonight proved it. He's not what I thought he would be. But Kakashi was always been their. Like Naruto and Lee. He's handsomer than Sasuke or Sai. He's always been there for me. I've always cared about him. It's so simple when I think about. He's perfect; always waiting in the sidelines for me. Or at least I hope for me? What if there's someone else? What if there's another girl, prettier and older than me?_ She grabbed his hands that had been drooped to the side and held them in hers. There eyes glared into each others. His passionate gaze confirmed it.

"Kakashi, I learned something tonight," she sat on the couch next to him. "Kakashi, I've made my decision." _Her decision? What decision? Oh God, she is so close. She is so beautiful…_

He had been sitting on the couch with his knees bent and his legs apart. _Yes, I have decided._ She maneuvered her way in between his legs until her chest was lined up with his and her face reached his. "Kakashi I choose you,"

Kakashi didn't believe his ears. She was so close to him. He felt her warm breath and sweet smell of her perfume; her hair fell down upon his face, intoxicating his mind. Her chest receded and expanded; the tension between their entwined legs was mind bursting. He stroked a lock of her pink hair, it smelled of cherry blossoms, and massaged her ear. She gracefully placed her delicate yet firm hands on top of his broad shoulders. She watched his throat as he gulped.

He looked into her sparkling green eyes, the color of emeralds, and sighed deeply closing his eyes. "Sakura, this is not your true choice."

"It is too!" she exclaimed defensively. "I've thought about it thoroughly. Ino helped and so did meeting Sasuke. The one I want to spend my life with is you". _What is he saying? What's wrong with me? I thought-I thought…Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe he doesn't care about me as much as I thought._

"Sakura, this is hard for me to accept. You don't want an older guy like me when you, being so beautiful, could have anyone-like Naruto or Sasuke."

She cupped his face with her hands and her eyes became intense and seductive, "Kakashi, you are the perfect fit for me. Am I what you want?"

Torn between his long suppressed passion for the pink-haired youth, and his voice of reason which told him this would not end favorably-that a teacher should not get involved with his pupil-he couldn't decide what to say or do. _Should I tell her the truth? Should I say, "Yes Sakura, I've wanted you for so long that it burns"? Or should I lie for her own good? Getting mixed up with me isn't the best choice. She is so gorgeous that she shouldn't waster her beauty on me. I shouldn't be so selfish._

Sakura moved her hands to his mask. "No, don't do that!" Kakashi murmured. Sakura stunned, removed her hands.

"But I wanted to see…" she cooed coaxingly.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to?" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat again. _What should I do? I should stop her. But I want her to see my true face. But will it ruin her image of me? _"You don't want to regret it later."

"I'm positive Kakashi. This is what I want."

"All right, let me do it," he started to pull down his mask very slowly. She placed her fingers against his face; first outlining his strong shapely chin, and then tracing his soft perfect lips. He did the same to her, only with her sucking and kissing his finger.

"Sakura…" she kissed his flawless mouth, she couldn't resist any longer. They began to make-out intensely. His fingers stroked through her hair; her hands grasped his face. His tongue slid into her mouth exploring every inch of it and she devotedly returned the favor. His kisses flooded her entire body, kindling her heart and lust. Her hands then took off his shirt and her eyes feasted on his toned body. His Anbu tattoo enticed her, which she continually pressed. She progressed to his chest, ardently kissing it and running her hands up and down his body. It was getting too hot and heavy for Kakashi to handle. _Damn, this is too much. I though I could control myself. If we continue this any further, than I will definitely lose control. _He pulled her off carefully, treating her like a porcelain doll he didn't want to break, "Sakura we can't go through with this."

"Why not? I love you Kakashi and want to make love with you." His exposed torso was too distracting for her to pay any attention to what he was saying. She was going to get through to him. There was no turning back, now. She wanted him and she knew he wanted the same.

"Sakura, as your friend I can't let you make this mistake." _And as your friend I shouldn't want to see you naked so badly._

"As my lover you should. Do you not want me? Would you rather I had chosen Sasuke earlier tonight? Or about Naruto, would that make you happier? I could have had Sai last night, but decided against it. Or what about Lee, I'm sure he would oblige? Would you rather see me in the arms of another's rather than your own?"

"No!" he realized now his own selfishness. "Sakura I don't want you to be with another man, that-that would kill me. But I can't have you. My own selfish feelings cannot obstruct the fair counsel you deserve."

"So you don't want me to be with anyone else, or you'll die. But then I can't be with you? Would you rather I die, so as not to obstruct your conflicting duties?"

"Of course not!" he shook her hard. "I…I love you and will protect you with my life! But Sakura, what makes you certain I am the right one for you?"

"Kakashi, the only one in the world I could imagine going this far with is you! And I won't take no for an answer." Kakashi could no longer stave off the strong-spirited Sakura. He caved in to her demands and climbed off the couch.

"You win again. I can't ever argue with you. I believe it's because I love you too much. Sakura, will you have me tonight?" he extended his hand to her. She stood up and smiled seductively. She snatched his hand and drew him to his bedroom. She let go of his hand and began removing her clothes in front of him. He took of his pants in accordance, but without removing his eyes from her. About to unlatch her bra, he seized her hands and flung them above her head causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. Her body immediately started writhing; her legs encompassing his body. The passion was too extreme. Kakashi lost all other thoughts or arguments. His dirty books could not have prepared him for this. She was too pure, too supple, too beautiful to resist. There was no turning back now, he reached behind her back and was about to unclasp her bra, "Sakura, this is it. We can't go back after this. Our relationship will never be the same. You will belong to me from this night forward. And I will belong to you and only you. Can you sustain the night ahead?"

"Can you keep up with me, old geezer?" she joked. This was it, and they both knew it.

"Can I see it Kakashi?" His mask wasn't on, but he knew what she meant…

ɚ

Slowly and methodically they removed all articles of clothing and stared at each other, taking in their partner's body. The air was crisp, even inside, but with their warm bodies on top of each other, no other temperature mattered. While the foreplay was fun while it lasted, the temptation was too great to continue fooling around.

"Sakura, this will hurt a little, but don't worry you'll get use to it okay?" _This is it! I can't believe it! She chose me, me! This will be a night we'll never forget._

"O-Okay, I trust you." She was nervous, any girl would be. It was her first time of course. _Should I go through with this? Yes, of course. What am I thinking, I already made the commitment. I already decided this is what I want._ Their pelvises aligned, he penetrated her; it fit like a glove.

"Oww!" she howled. He wasn't joking. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, but then her body began to adjust. What hurt at first started to feel good, real good. _Ugh, that hurt. But it feels good at the same time. _

"Are you okay? I'm sorry-" Kakashi was worried that he had gone too far and fast with her. _I should've eased her into this. I shouldn't have rushed her. It's too late to go back now, I can only continue. I can only go forward._

"No-uh-it's okay. Uh-I'm fine." _I feel like I've been living only half a live this whole time. Like this is what I was missing. Kakashi was always there in my life, so he wasn't really missing. But this, being with him like this…that's what was missing._ "It-It feels good," she quickly picked up on the natural rhythm and their bodies started to move together.He lay gently on top of her, thrusting periodically. She groaned and grunted towards the beginning but quickly became a natural at it. Her body gelled with his so perfectly it was as if they had been created for this purpose. Her back arched as Kakashi fondled her breasts while she kept up with his motion. They both gave little moans of pleasure, as they secretly loved each other.

"Kakashi," she whispered, "I told you-huh-I could keep up with you…"

"You're-hmf-doing great Sakura." _You're doing excellent actually. Jeez, this is…it's too good to be true. I must be dreaming-no-no dream feels this good. Man, have I been living a lie. Nothing in my life compares to this._

Several hours had passed. As time progressed so did Sakura's skills. Kakashi was gentle but was amazed at Sakura's ability to give him pleasure he never dreamed possible. She had numerous orgasms since they had begun, which furthered his lust for her, causing him to climax.

"Sakura, I'm going to-hmf-Would you rather I withdraw?"

"No!" she didn't mean to scream, but he made her. He made her feel a lot of things at once. When he ejaculated inside of her she lost control as he collapsed onto her. "Kakashi," she breathed his name as he lay content with her. With a newfound attachment for each other they continued. Both were living in ecstasy.

Sometimes he was on top, at other times she was. When he sped the pace up, she didn't complain and promptly matched his speed. They tried different positions, each with a rush of excitement. Their passion lasted well into the morning and none of it was bad or regrettable. In fact there was hardly any sex in the world like it.

ɚ

The next morning Kakashi woke up in his bed as usual. This time however a naked Sakura lay next to him with her head and hand on his chest. Last night was unforgettable. It was all he had dreamed it would be and more. As her first time, she rose to the occasion. In fact, she was the best sex he had ever had. _I want to marry her. I would die for her. I will live for her. I love her…_

Sakura awoke, yawning and stretching her arms across his chest. He kissed the top of her sweet pink head. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him. What was about to become round two of their escapade, ended abruptly when Kakashi blocked her lips with his hand.

"Sakura, I love you," he muttered. As the first words of the day, they were practically inaudible, though she still heard them.

"I know," she whispered into his ear. _I know. _Tears swelled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek.

"Sakura, I want to make you my bride and grow old with you," he wiped the tears from her eyes. His voice got excited and fast, while his eyes gazed intently into hers.

"Kakashi-" he had knocked the air out of her chest with his words. She couldn't say anything more, but her eyes spoke novels.

While she lay on the bed, overwhelmed by her emotions, Kakashi slowly left the bed. He got dressed in his typical gear including his mask, but he didn't pull it over his mouth quite yet.

"Sakura, you can stay here, if you'd like, but I must go to Naruto and check on him. I am still his teacher you know," he kissed her one last time goodbye, a long kiss because she didn't want him to leave, and then he went to perform his duties with the appearance as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

_Naruto._ She had forgotten all about him. It would be awkward now. Kakashi was right; nothing would be the same between them. With all of Group Seven having confessed their love for her, how could she possibly retain her old relationships? This was the beginning of a totally new chapter in her life.

ɚ


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions

Sakura grudgingly dressed herself and left his apartment. The sun felt good against her face. It warmed her body, brightening her day. She strolled through the streets again, this time she was not afraid of Sasuke appearing; he couldn't risk broad daylight, right? What was she so worried about? Sasuke left and besides Kakashi would protect her now. _Kakashi will protect me from Sasuke. He always protects me. He could beat Sasuke in a fight; not like Naruto couldn't but then again Naruto didn't. No, that's not why I love Kakashi. Not just because he can protect me from Sasuke. _No, she truly did love every inch of his perfectly sculpted body. Ever since she was a little girl, his overall mysteriousness and claim that everyone important to him was dead, intrigued her.

Not paying any attention she accidentally knocked over poor Hinata. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!"

"I-it's okay S-Sakura-chan," her voice was barely audible; a distinct trait of the timid girl. Hinata straightened herself out brushing her skirt smooth.

"Hinata, are you alright?!" Kiba, whom had been talking to someone and not been there next to Hinata to prevent the fall, quickly rushed over. "You're okay? No scratches or bruises?" he starting examining her, treating her like a porcelain doll. She meant the world to him. He wanted to protect her forever; be hers forever…

"I'm f-fine Kiba," Hinata tried to sound a little forceful, but to no avail. She was typically so soft-spoken all the time that it was hard for her to sound intimidating at all. However his incessant over-protection towards her worried her at times. She wasn't as weak as he acted around her. She knew Kiba didn't mean to think she was weak. She knew it was just his way of expressing how much she meant to him. _He just cares about me so much. If I put myself into his shoes I understand. He doesn't want me to be hurt. He doesn't mean to make me feel weak, he just love me._ He gave her a puppy-dog pout and then shrugged off.

"I'll go find Akamaru then," he somberly kicked the ground as he went to find his better half.

"Wow, Kiba really seems to care about you," Sakura noted. _Since when did they start going out?_

"Huh, Oh, yes he-he does care about me," her eyes drifted off; she giggled thinking to herself, "Y-Yes, mainly because Neji-nii-san threatened to neuter him if I got hurt. I think he just meant if Kiba broke up with me, you know-emotionally hurt. But, well you saw how Kiba is!" They giggled. It really was funny if you thought about it: Kiba mistaking Neji's threat for a more literal interpretation and thus becoming the overprotective boyfriend. While Hinata did love Kiba, Sakura could tell she still held a sort of longing for Naruto. Sakura remembered what Naruto said about how he hadn't hooked up with Hinata because he loved her. While it was a mean thing to think, she felt a sense of pride that Naruto had chosen her over Hinata. _Why wouldn't he choose Hinata over me? Everyone says how pretty she is. She's defiantly more ladylike than me. So why does Naruto still like me? Wait, why am I complaining?_

"No but really, he loves me so much. I can't imagine being without him. He makes my life worthwhile. I feel I'm worth something when I'm around him," Hinata sighed. _I do, I do truly care about Kiba. So why do I still have feelings for Naruto-kun. He still follows after her though. I shouldn't think about Naruto-kun when I'm so happy with Kiba. I'm so silly…_

"I'm sorry again Hinata for running into you, but it was nice running into you. Err-I mean thank you for talking with me and good luck with Kiba-kun!" Sakura waved goodbye rushing across the street. Kiba had returned obediently to Hinata following her like a little lab pup. Sakura wanted a boyfriend like that, one who'd love her unconditionally.

ɚ

Sakura, arrived late to the rendezvous point for Team Kakashi. In fact she was so late Kakashi was already there. "Sakura, where have you been?" Naruto spoke first.

"It's okay, she's here now," Kakashi interrupted giving her a faint smile. "Sakura, I've just briefed Naruto and Sai: we have information of where Sasuke will be. If we leave now we can arrive there by this time tomorrow. Alright everybody, let's go-" and so off the group went towards Sasuke.

Walking along the path, Kakashi had a lot of downtime to mull things over in his brain. He was still uneasy about what the village's reaction might be if he and Sakura came out publicly as a couple. Normally he wouldn't care what other people thought, but he didn't want to tarnish _her_ reputation. She was half his age for starters. Maybe he abused his power as her mentor? Maybe last night wasn't a valid assessment of her true feelings? _How can I protect her, if being with me could hurt her? If only there wasn't such an age gap. I don't mind the difference, but other people probably will. Why can't I just love her full heartedly!_

Sakura ran a little behind Kakashi. He was so distracted and indifferent. He barely talked and gave her no reassurance. It was as if they were mere acquaintances: simply two strangers put together for a mission. _Does he really love me? Maybe last night he was just using me?_ Her eyes started to water, but that was all she could afford, she didn't want to show him any sign of weakness. _No,_ _I knew what I was getting into. He's simply in the zone for the mission. I need to stop mixing my personal life with my duty as a ninja. I must be as strong as him. As strong as him, wow is he so strong…No; I need to focus on retrieving Sasuke. Sasuke…what if I still feel something for Sasuke? I thought being with Kakashi would get rid of Sasuke, but I can't stop thinking about him._

Naruto trudged along, too consumed in his own thoughts to notice a change in Sakura and Kakashi. _Sasuke, am I really going to catch you this time? I'm going to finally force you back home. I promised Sakura I would. I will beat you this time, you can't count on that. Dattebayo!_

Sai, whom was moving at a leisurely pace, observed everything around him. Sakura seemed upset, Kakashi unusually stoic, and Naruto oblivious. Sai's robotic nature helped him objectively view the emotions around him. However as a wallflower, he did not experience his own life or emotions. Rather an observer to the lives around him, it was a cold and vacant life.

A branch smashed into his face again, but Naruto didn't care. He plowed on, ignoring all obstacles in his way. The fire burning in his eyes took over his whole intent. He was out to seek revenge on Sasuke. While the others insisted it was a drawl, the fact remained that Sasuke had been able to escape while Naruto had fallen. A fact Naruto would not let stand.

ɚ

After hours of running and searching, the sun began to set and the team decided it was hopeless to continue searching, so they'd camp for the night. Sakura went into the woods to collect firewood. Naruto fished in the river, with a reluctant Sai whom preferred doodling fish to jump up and slap Naruto in the face. Kakashi unpacked their belongings and started setting up the tents. When Sakura returned she cooked the fish Sai caught (with ramen noodles for Naruto) and then it started to rain so they all turned for the night to get an early start on the next day. Few words were spoken since everyone was tired and focused on retrieving Sasuke.

Sakura was going to test her emotions that she had bottled up the whole day. While Sai and Naruto separated their possessions in their tent, Sakura slipped into Kakashi's unnoticed.

"Sakura!" he was surprised to see her. He put down his book and went over to her. "What are you doing here?" She was dripping wet, the clothes on her back clinging to her body. _Is she trying to test me? Why does she have to be so tempting all the time!_

"Kakashi, I wanted to know if I could borrow some clothes. I was in such a hurry for being late that I forgot to pack clothes and this one is soaked through." _Does he buy it? Maybe he'll see through this as just an attempt to be with him. Still it's worth the shot. I need to know the truth._

He handed her one of his black long sleeve shirts and then sat down on his makeshift bed and continued reading his book. Sakura removed her soaked clothes right there in his tent. She didn't care if he saw her. In fact she wanted him to look at her. It wasn't anything provocative since he had already seen her naked. _Why doesn't he look? Does he not find me attractive anymore? I hoped this would stir something in him. But he's just as stubborn as ever. For a perv he really doesn't show it!_

The wet clothes stubbornly stuck to her cold body. Kakashi tried not to watch her undress and stay absorbed in his book, but while she didn't notice, and since he was still just a man, he took a peek. He felt guilty about his infatuation with her. He wanted to be more in control of his manly desires than he actually was. _No matter how good I get, I'll never be able to abandon my primitive instincts. I wish she didn't make it so hard though._

Sakura's mind was still fluttering with thoughts and emotions. _He doesn't even have an interest in me. I'm practically undressing myself for him and he's not at all interested. He's too busy reading his book. Am I not as good as a book? Maybe this wasn't the smartest decision. But how else can I know if he wants me? What other option to I have? I can't just wait around until he moves on, to learn if he truly desires me..._

"Kakashi, I hope I'm just over exaggerating this, but it seems that all day you've been rather cold to me, and well…I hope that err, last night didn't change things between us,"

"Sakura, like I told you last night-everything will change," his voice cracked a little. _What did she mean by that! Did she not want things to change between us? Did she want me to just be her mentor? Was he just her teacher last night as well? Just another lesson he needed to teach her to become a shinobi?_ Dropping his book he walked over towards her; he needed to know for sure.

"I know that! But I thought...I thought that meant for the better-" Kakashi was now hovering over her.

"Honestly, how do you feel about me?" Kakashi was serious. Sakura's eyes widened, she resembled a deer in the headlights. _He must be joking. Surely he's joking._

"But you know already? I told you!"

"I need to make sure, that this is truly what you feel. Not simply some fantasy of yours. Like this was just another lesson you wanted me to teach you to practice on someone else. Maybe it was just my silly obsession with you or that I've somehow forced you into this," he didn't mean to say so much. His heart just spilled out through his mouth.

"No! Kakashi, none of that's true! Are you saying you don't trust my judgment? I choose to be with you! Was I just some fleeting fancy to you? Do my feelings mean nothing?" Now it was her turn to spill out all her insecurities, "I'm just that one girl you slept with once, is that it? Am I no more to you than a character from your books?" Tears streaming down her face, Sakura stormed out of his tent and rushed into hers. She lay sobbing over her bed. His smell lingered in his shirt. _Oh why does he taunt me so much! Even now when I'm mad at him, I can't help but feel safe in his shirt! I don't want to think of him anymore! He was supposed to get me to stop thinking of Sasuke. Now I can't stop thinking of him! It's only more confusing now!_

"Hey Sakura can I borrow a pillow, Sai's hogging again?" Naruto had walked in on an unsuspecting Sakura. Noticing her state, he forgot about the pillow and went to her. Putting his arms around her shoulders, he didn't like to see her upset, "Sakura what's wrong?" She didn't answer him. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "It's okay Sakura; whatever it is we'll get through it together," he promised. She turned around and cuddled with Naruto who held her shaking body in his strong arms. _She's so cold and sad, but she's also so beautiful. _"Sakura, it's alright, I'm here for you."

Sakura stopped crying and for the first time truly looked into Naruto's face. She realized how much he truly and sincerely cared about her. Like Kiba he would care for her and not let anything ever happen. He was always there when she needed him. In a moment of deliria, she exclaimed-"Naruto, let's elope!"

"Wh-wh-what?" _Is she completely mad? What is she talking about?_

"Come on, what's stopping us?" she grabbed his hand and placed it around her waist.

"Come off it Sakura, what are you playing at?" He didn't trust her sudden switch of emotion. _This isn't like her. She must be seriously upset to try and turn her emotions on and off like a light switch._

"Naruto," Her parted mouth moved across his lips, but never touching them, merely teasing them, "let's go," she breathed, "only you and me."

He put his hand over her mouth; it was too much for him. "Don't play with me Sakura-chan. This is a cruel thing for even you to do." _Why would she say something like that? Even if she was distraught this wasn't like the Sakura he loved._

She got hysterical again and started venting "Naruto, don't be mad. I'm just so sick of lies. I want to be with someone who will care about me, and protect me. Like Kiba and Hinata."

"Wait what? Kiba and Hinata are together? When did that happen?"

"Oh forget it Naruto, you're so oblivious to everything!" She threw up her hands in disgust and flopped on the bed.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry." _She's crazy, she doesn't even know what she's talking about. Why are girls so moody and weird all the time?_

"It's okay Naruto. sniff I didn't mean to be cruel. sniff sniff Thank you for everything..."

"Your welcome, Sakura," he left her tent and sneaked into his own with Sai. Sai had seen him leave Sakura's room. _Sakura and Naruto? So is that their bond? I see so there a couple, but why don't they just go out and say it, why try to keep it secret._

Inside their tent, Sai pretended to be sleeping while Naruto slipped into his bed. He still didn't have a pillow so he just rolled up his jacket. _She was really odd tonight. What if though, she was serious? Hey, she could secretly want to elope with him. No, even I don't believe something that stupid! _Naruto turned over in his sleep. He would have to focus on Sasuke and less on Sakura. She was making life more difficult though. She made him question their platonic relationship. Just the hope of being with her excited and scared him at the same time.

ɚ

The next morning the group silently packed up their belongings and treaded on through the mud searching relentlessly for Sasuke. Kakashi, who was in the lead, fell back to talk with Sakura. "Sakura about last night-I was really stupid, and I apologize for-"

"There's no need to apologize," not wanting to face him right now she picked up a faster pace, and ran alongside Naruto.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan," he was startled to see her walking with him.

"Hello Naruto," she smiled. She was unusually nice to him today. _Well I mean we still are best friends. It's not that weird for her to walk with me. We always walk together. Just because of last night…well she's still my teammate and closest friend with Sasuke gone._

"Sakura, don't worry we'll find Sasuke!" he smiled optimistically. Sakura, who recalled the last time she met Sasuke, felt even more uneasy and uncertain. They hadn't left on very agreeable terms. She remembered how scared she was of finding him again and also how she still seemed to feel affection for him, even though she knew she shouldn't.

She fell behind, so as to be by herself and able to reflect on her fears.

"Alright team, let's stop here and split up. We'll meet back here in an hour, okay?" The group had stopped at a small waterfall. Kakashi and Naruto took off in opposite directions from the pond. Sakura was about to search in another direction, when Sai pulled her back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um-sure Sai. What's up?" _I hope this isn't about the other night. I still feel guilty for leading Sai on like that._

"Sakura, I noticed your bond with Naruto has changed." He tried to confront her about what he saw last night, to learn the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She tried to turn around and run off in that direction but Sai grabbed her arm. She wasn't going to evade him just like that.

"Sakura, I saw him leave your tent last night."

_Oh, no he thinks that something happened between me and Naruto! That's kind of funny considering that's not whom she did something with. _"Sai-I-I can explain-"

"No need to. I understand Sakura. The other night you didn't want to be with me, because our bond wasn't close enough. But your bond with Naruto is much closer. I understand Sakura, I'm just-I'm…I think I'm sad?" _Am I sad? I don't like these emotions. I shouldn't have emotions. These hurt! Root trained me not to have such useless emotions. Without emotions I can perform my missions better. I don't want these emotions!_ While going through his emotional struggle in his brain, Sai took off wanting to get away from Sakura who seemed to bring all these horrible emotions.

"Sai," but he had left towards the opposite direction to search for Sasuke. _Nothing happened between me and Naruto_. _Sai come back_- she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. A little dumbfounded, her senses returned to her and she headed off into the woods. _I will find Sasuke. I'm going to end his power over me. I won't think of him anymore. I need to finish this myself…_

Sai stumbled along the woods aimlessly. He never had felt so many emotions before. If only he returned to the way things were before. He had no cares before he met Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto and Sakura have a special bond. She chose him over me. I am lacking some quality that Naruto possesses. Naruto was in her tent last night. Something happened between them, they've changed. Did I want to be in her tent instead of Naruto? What is this weird feeling I have for her? She's just a hag, right? I must observe further, to see how I can improve..." Sai was talking aloud to himself, and unbeknownst to him, Sasuke had been hiding in the bushes, hanging on his every word.

"Sakura was with Naruto?!" he whispered under his breath. "It's impossible! How dare she betray me!" Enraged Sasuke left flustered to confront Sakura.

ɚ

Sakura had been searching fervently for Sasuke. Tired, she sat down on a rock and massaged her foot. She wondered if Naruto, Kakashi, or Sai had found Sasuke yet. _No, I'm going to find him first. I need to talk to him. If one of the guys found Sasuke first they would try to fight him. I need to talk to him. Then again, he might not want to talk, and I'll have to fight him anyways. Still, there's the chance that we could talk._

With lightning speed, a man flew behind her, gagging her scream with his hand. Before she knew what happened she had been knocked to the ground. When she blinked her eyes open, she was stunned to see Sasuke straddling her, his hand over her mouth.

"Hello Sakura. How are you my pet? Are you patiently waiting for me?" He breathed lightly into her hair. She was lying on her back and his legs pinned hers down. His hands were grasped tightly against her wrists, restraining her movement. Sniffing her pink hair he continued, without her response. "Funny, I learned something new about you today. You see after our little visit the other night, your desire couldn't wait, could it?" His voice was condescending and scornful. _What is he talking about? Did he find out about me and Kakashi? _

She amused him. Once he had touched her, she became submissive to his every whim. He enjoyed the dominance and power he wielded over her. "Sakura, are you scared? Are you scared that this time I won't back off so easily? I waited once before. I respected your wishes and didn't touch you. But now I see I should've been more assertive." He pushed his body harder against her. "You wanted it to happen then, didn't you? You wanted me, admit it!" _She is right beneath my legs. I can do this. I can finally have her. I never cared about what other people will say and I no longer care about her wishes. I'm going to have her, and I'm going to have her right now! _ Sasuke's passion obscured his vision. The lust was blinding. He couldn't control himself anymore. He always had a weak spot for containing his power.

_Why is he doing this? What does he have to gain by doing this? I have to make him stop. I won't be a victim anymore! Stop Sasuke! Sasuke, stop it!_

Losing his cool demeanor, Sasuke spun her around, "You couldn't wait for me could you? You whore! Why did you sleep with Naruto?" His emotion got the best of him. Tears trickled down his face as the words he uttered rung in his ears. _She betrayed me! She slept with Naruto of all people. Naruto, my rival! I can beat Naruto at everything! He always loses and I should always win! Naruto can't win Sakura. He can't take my girlfriend away from me. She's all I have left! Why'd she betray me!_

Sakura in utter confusion tried to rebuttal but couldn't form any tangible words. "Chaskay, e schwere eye dit'ent" _What is he talking about? I don't understand! Why is he doing this?_

"STOP LYING! I told you that I loved you! You didn't believe me! You didn't wait for me! You waited for me all those years before, why couldn't you wait a few days more?" _Why? Why had she chosen his best friend over himself? In all the years I thought I knew her, never had she given up on me. It was true Naruto was always there; always in the wings waiting for her. But she had never left me. She said she loved me. She was going to follow me. Why would she abandon me? I have been gone too long. I lost my friends and my woman… _

Sakura was not going to be victimized again. She was sick and tired of letting the men in her life hold her down, (literally and physically). Grief-stricken in his thoughts, Sasuke had eased his grip on her. She forced all the chakra into her right hand, clenched it into a fist, and using her strong hamstrings, pulled her feet in towards her body and kicked Sasuke up into the air. She swung her right arm in an attempt to land a hit on Sasuke. He dodged it, barely. Had he been hit-it would have been lethal. She was upright now, in her battle stance; she meant business. No more playing around. Sakura glared at the man she thought she had once loved and admired.

"SASUKE-KUN, IM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU ANYMORE!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face, running at him full blast. He blocked her hits, but not lightly. He could no longer underestimate her. He had to fight, not just deter her hits.

"Don't make me use chidori on you, Sakura-chan." His threat was low and commanding. He meant business, and was not showing any signs of mercy.

"I won't let you touch me again, Sasuke! I promise you that-" she snarled and fought on the defensive as he rushed her.

Nearby, Naruto had heard the commotion and came running through the woods at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He had heard Sakura too. He didn't want her to get hurt; he did want to hurt Sasuke. "I'm going to kill that bastard..." he cursed as he ran towards the source of the sound. _If he dares lay a single hand on her, I will cut it off! Stay strong Sakura, don't let him lay a finger on you._

When he arrived Sakura had fallen to the ground and lay bent over breathing heavily. She wiped the blood off the side of her mouth, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke gave a condescending laugh-more like a whinny.

"Why-you bastard!" Naruto ran in front of Sakura. She rose to her knees, coughing blood. Behind him, she grabbed the back of his shirt, "Naruto, this is my battle to fight- I can handle this." Naruto looked over his shoulder. Judging by the state she was in, she was too weak to fight him. _She can't possible defeat him like this. If he let her continue fighting she would surely die. No, he would not let her fight Sasuke anymore._

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I have to fight him. I owe him one as revenge from the other day. Don't worry, I might leave a little part of him alive for you to beat up, but then again I might not."

"Such big fighting words from you Naruto. I doubt you can live up to them. You and I both know you're not as powerful as me"

"You're going to eat those words" Naruto took on the attack. Sasuke and Naruto's battle was even more intense than their last. They were fighting for the death. They wore their hearts on their sleeves. Sasuke, believing Naruto had stolen his woman, and Naruto, seeking revenge for not just the previous fight, but also for betraying Konohana and himself.

"This is for beating up Sakura," Naruto land a punch on Sasuke's pretty-boy face. Sasuke sharply turned, sending a roundhouse kick to Naruto's face, "That's for stealing Sakura."

Sakura again felt helpless. This pissed her off, because she wanted to fight, but wheezing heavily, it was pointless to get in edge wise.

"Naruto let me help you!" She was determined to help her friend. She didn't want to be the one always needing protection. She mustered her strength and stood up. She stopped coughing and regained balance. _This is my fight. I can't always have Naruto coming to my rescue!_

"No Sakura, leave this to me-" Naruto just suffered a blow to his stomach. He returned the favor, kneeing Sasuke.

"NARUTO, I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANY MORE!" She was fed up of standing in the sidelines. She gathered chakra into her left arm. _If only I can get a good land on Sasuke without hitting Naruto. _

"SAKURA, STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Sakura would not simply stand there and watch as Sasuke and Naruto fought. She knew Naruto was still weak; he had not fully healed from his last encounter with Sasuke. Not heading Naruto's wishes, Sakura rushed into the fight gaining speed and chakra. Sasuke switched his attack to her at the last minute. She blocked his attack and fired back with one of her own. Naruto furious of Sasuke's switch tried to advert Sasuke's attention back to himself by attacking him as well. "Leave now Sakura! I'm not guaranteeing that I won't hit you in the crossfire," _Please Sakura, stay out of this! You can't get hurt anymore._

"No Naruto, you need my help!" She was aware that he was only trying to protect her, but he wasn't thinking about himself.

"Baka, you are hurt too remember? We only stand a chance if we do this together!"

"I'M NOT WEAK SAKURA!!"

"YES YOU ARE-" she quickly ate those words. She had pushed Naruto over the edge. Sasuke smiled at the fire building in Naruto's eyes. The fact that Naruto was still injured also gave him pleasure in his apparent advantage. The nine-tailed fox started to shroud Naruto's body. In his wrath that ensued, five of the nine tails developed. Sakura fell back, scared of Naruto's power. Sasuke increased his power too. However, Naruto kept the advantage by using his wind release and was pummeling Sasuke. But his power came at a cost, before even releasing the nine-tailed demon he was too weak to fight at full strength and if he continued to use his wind release it would tear apart his hand. Sakura knew that if the battle lasted much longer Naruto could overexert himself and die.

"NARUTO!" Sakura decided to use her body to block Sasuke. "Please, Naruto stop this!" tears streamed down her face as she ran towards him.

Sasuke, at full blast, snuck up behind Naruto. In his overwhelming fury, Naruto wasn't able to react properly. Before he knew it, Sasuke was holding a kunai to his throat. "Don't move Sakura, or he dies!" She halted abruptly.

"NO SASUKE DON'T!" she tried to plead with him.

"Sakura," he pressed the knife harder against Naruto's jugular, "What would you do to save him?"

"Anything, just please don't kill him!" she sobbed. She had to reason with Sasuke. The worst thing imaginable couldn't happen.

"Sakura, I promise to let Naruto go-scotch free- on one condition-"

"Name It!" she was taken aback by her own sudden outburst, "I mean, what's your proposal?"

"It's simple really. All you need to you is give yourself to me. Become my bride Sakura, and Naruto will live, for now."

She thought carefully about this. On one hand Naruto was a dear friend to her. He was her teammate and she could not live with herself if something were to happen to him that she could've prevented. But on the other hand, if she were to choose Sasuke, she would never be able to see Kakashi or Naruto or any of her friends ever again. _Don't be selfish Sakura! You have to save those you care about. Your duty is to protect those around you, even at the cost of yourself. That is your ninja way!_

She decided. "Sasuke, I'll go with you. But please let me go to town to gather my things and tie up some loose ends."

"Fair enough. You have one day. Tomorrow at sunset, I will come for you. Be alone outside the village. Until then my bride, farewell." and he disappeared without a trace.

Sakura rushed over to Naruto's side and checked his neck. It was only nicked, thank goodness. "Sakura, you can't!" Naruto was wheezing and straining himself. He tried to hoist his upper body up, but the strain was too much. "Sakura…" He quickly passed out. Sai and Kakashi came to her aid. _A little late, but better than never I suppose. _

"What happened?" Kakashi rushed to where she was lying over Naruto. Her eyes started to roll back and her body felt heavy. He cupped her face in his hands. "Sakura, look at me!" She fainted into his arms. "Sai! Sai, help me carry them back!"

ɚ


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

**Okay here's the next chapter. Pretty short, second only to the first chapter. Like chapter four it's kind of exposition, in my opinion but whatever. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R**

* * *

When Sakura awoke she was lying face up in a hospital bed. _Where am I? Why am I in a hospital room?_ She had no recollection of how she got there. The sun was just peaking up through the sky; it was sunrise. She blinked at the rays and peered around the room. Taking in her surroundings she realized quickly that she was not alone. Kakashi lay hunched over her bed. His arms were outstretched across the sheets, scrunching them up around him. His silver hair tousled, his eyes closed and his mask on. She watched his body rise and fall with his strong breathing. Pulling her legs inwards she climbed out of the sheets and slowly crawled to the bottom of the bed. She lightly kissed his forehead awaking Kakashi from his slumber.

Upon seeing Sakura awake and alive he immediately forced his lips against hers. All his pent up emotion flowed over into his clenching embrace. Longing for him as well, she parted her lips granting his tongue entry. Without control of his self, his muscular arms hoisted her body up; her legs wrapped around him. His mouth danced ravishingly across hers. Her half-naked body crumbled at his touch. She missed him; she missed his body and she missed his mouth. Her hands ran through his silver hair tickling his scalp. The pleasure consumed Kakashi whose hands were supporting her lower back. He lied her down tenderly across the bed, his pelvis urging to meet hers. Her limber graceful body snaked around his torso; her refined hands touching all the right places. While their insatiable lust for one another would've had them picking up where they had last left off, their better judgment prevented them from exposing their selves in a public hospital. He reluctantly did not undress the young chunin.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…" he's eyes were strained from his lack of sleep. "The other night, when I turned you out, that was a cruel thing for me to do. While you were asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about you-about us. I've realized that, well Sakura, I can't live without you. When I thought you were dead-" he stopped abruptly. "Oh Sakura," he breathed while holding her icy body up against his.

With Kakashi's embrace Sakura had almost forgotten why she was there. But his words painfully reminded her. He would have to live without her now that she was forced to marry Sasuke. She would never be able to see her lover again, nor feel his touch. "Kakashi I-" she stopped. _If I tell him, it'll break his heart…_ Deciding against it she let him kiss her. She let him taste her. She let him feel her one last time before she would have to give herself to another man. _One last time, can this really be the last time?_

"Naruto!" she remembered the state she had left him in. "Naruto, is he okay?"

"He's fine Sakura. Don't worry" he placed his hand caressingly over her shoulder while kissing her neck, massaging her until she calmed down. He didn't want her to think about Naruto. He wanted to have her all to himself. _I'm so selfish, but God how I love her. Is it so wrong to want her to only think of me?_ After awhile he led her to Naruto's hospital room.

"Naruto!" she flung upon the door and glomped him.

"Sakura-you're crushing my lungs-" he coughed. She quickly jumped off him.

"Sorry, Naruto, I'm just so glad that you're okay." He was wearing only his black undershirt and pants. Kakashi looked nervous and kept wringing his hands. Sakura was sitting in the chair next to Naruto's bed; her wide grin and bright face warmed him. Then he remembered.

"Sakura, you can't go to him tomorrow!" he shouted, coughing up blood in the process. _You can't go to Sasuke. He can't win like this. You can't let him win. You can't give in to his demands. _Kakashi turned his attention to Sakura, who lowered her head in shame.

"What is he talking about Sakura?" Kakashi's voice had a very nervous yet stern tone to it. _Who do you have to go to?_

Without looking up she mumbled, "I made that decision already, Naruto. I can't go back on my word. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pack." She stood up and silently left the hospital towards her apartment. Alone in the room together, Naruto explained to Kakashi Sasuke's deal with Sakura and then went back to sleep, still too week. Then Kakashi left towards his home. It took all his training to not subdue Sakura from leaving the hospital room. But he couldn't keep interfering. He'd leave Sakura alone with her thoughts; besides he needed to prepare.

ɚ

Sakura rushed hurriedly across the street. _I have to go with him, in order to save Naruto. No, in order to save Kakashi, and everybody. _She was in such a rush to pack that she rushed into the wrong room. Finding herself in a foreign apartment, she searched the place to figure out where she was. Much to her surprise, Neji came out into the loft in his shower towel. Neji's hair was perfectly shampooed and conditioned. Sensing something amiss in his house, he used his Byakuygan to spot Sakura. _Oh shit, I'm in Neji-kun's apartment. This doesn't look good._

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her. He was agitated that he was so exposed to the likes of her.

"I'm sorry, Neji-kun-I must have walked into the wrong house," she cupped her hands over her eyes out of courtesy. "I'll be leaving-" _Oh no, I shouldn't be here. He's only in a towel! What am I doing, I got to get out of here._

Exploiting the situation Neji continued, "It makes no difference to me if you leave or stay. But I do need to get dressed. If you do choose to stay, I don't care if you advert your eyes or not. Though without Byakuygan, the curiosity must be killing you?"

_Is he serious? What is he getting at? Neji-kun is so strange, I have to admit. _She dropped her hands and just stared at him, with her gaping mouth, and pondered on his uniqueness.

Neji smirked, let out a sigh, and then was about to speak when another voice rang through the halls.

"Neji, what's wrong?" said a voice in the direction from the bedroom.

"Nothing Tenten, I'll be there in a second," he cooed sweetly. Now directing his attention towards Sakura and in a hushed voice, "You need to leave now!"

"Tenten? What is she doing here Neji-kun?" _Just a second ago, he said I could stay. What's going on and why is Tenten here?_

"The same could be said about you. Where are your clothes?" Sakura remembered that she had left the hospital ward without changing into her normal attire. She was practically in her underwear with some tight shorts and a wrap around her chest. _Well this is embarrassing._

"Neji, come on, you know I don't like to wait-" Tenten walked into the loft; clad only in a bed sheet. Noticing Sakura, "What is she doing here Neji?"

"That's a good question, Tenten-"

"And why is she undressed. Why are you undressed, Neji?" Tenten became jealous of the situation. _Never mind, this is more embarrassing._

It was Sakura who spoke, "Again I'm so sorry to disturb the both of you. I walked through the wrong door. I just stepped outside for some air, and lost myself in my thoughts. I'm leaving now. Good-bye Tenten-chan, Neji-kun." _Whew, nice save. Now to find my apartment._

As she left, Neji couldn't help but use Byakuygan to see through her clothes (not like he needed to though with her practically bare apparel). Tenten noticed this and slapped Neji across the face. "Neji, what did I tell you about looking at other girls, pervert" she scoffed playfully. As Tenten walked towards the bedroom, Neji used his towel to whip her across the butt. Turning around, Tenten's eyes widened at a stark-naked Neji. Throwing her anger out the window, she forgave him passionately and they continued what they were doing before being interrupted by Sakura.

ɚ

Sakura finally arrived at the right door. Once inside, she flung herself unto her bed and began sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't want to leave all her friends. Sasuke used to be their friend too. _Maybe I could convince him we should live here._ _Yeah, that's it! I'll convince him to stay in Konoha. Then I can still see my friends. _Happier, Sakura stopped crying and began to pack.

She first folded her clothes neatly into a bag. Then she packed several treasured keepsakes, her life savings under her mattress, and some special herbs and medicines. She held the picture frame that sat next to her bed. The picture was around three years old, a picture of the Team Kakashi. It was quite comical: Kakashi trying to look cool, Yamato with his scary face, Naruto's wide goofy grin, Sai's fake one, and Sakura standing in the middle with her hands on her hips looking quite bossy. She chuckled at herself now. _How long ago this was. I forgot all about that day. _She opened the back of the frame to place the picture in her bag when out fell another picture. It had been secretly stashed behind the Team Kakashi photo. Tears wetted the ancient photograph of Team Seven. The picture was of four shinobi, three children and their sensei. She couldn't stop being emotional. No matter how tough she tried to act, she couldn't prevent the tears that swelled from instantly seeing this picture. _Oh, Sasuke why did you have to leave in the first place? Why did you leave? Was revenge so important? You left all of u, all those that cared about you. You did betray Konoha. You betrayed us by abandoning us. You betrayed me…_

She heard a knock at her door. Quickly she stuffed the photos into the bag and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "C-Come on in!" she shouted feebly from her bedroom.

"Sakura, it's me, I just wanted to talk to you," he opened the door and peeked in. Kakashi ambled over to where she was standing. He stopped about two feet away and awkwardly tried to meet her eyes. "Ahem, Naruto is getting better, thanks to you. He should be well and walking within the next couple of days."

"That's good to hear," she sounded so distant and detached.

"Well, I mean there is something though. He seems rather nervous about you. He thinks your leaving or something to meet up with Sasuke-"

"He's right." Her voice was unwavering and unemotional. It was like a robot. _This is not Sakura. Why is she acting like this? What is she saying?_

"Sakura, you can't be seriously considering going to Sasuke on your own," she wasn't making any sense. _She can't fool me. This act won't last forever._

"Yes I am. I was planning on leaving and in fact was packing before you came," she nodded towards her bag.

"Why are you doing this?"

She sighed heavily. "It's something I must do alone. If I am ever to save Naruto and-" Kakashi had filled the gap while she was talking and now held her face up towards his. His mask was off and his breath filled her nostrils. Her eyes expressed her inner feelings. She couldn't portray the cold detached ninja anymore. Her front finally caved in and the emotion took over. "Ka-Kakashi, I-" his lips grazed over hers slightly wetting them.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" he breathed. The emotions inside Sakura created a civil war in her throat. The urge to kiss him or say something were clogged like a frog in her throat. She couldn't move; he had immobilized her. _Come on, say something! Why can't I speak nor do something. I wasn't prepared for this. Maybe I should've left without saying goodbye._

"That wasn't my intention; it just sort of popped into my mind as a possibility. I thought it might be better if I didn't say goodbye," the words gushed out of her mouth, like a river bent up behind a dam. Her breathing became faster paced as if to catch up with her frozen state earlier. He pursed his lips against hers and seized her tightly. Her reluctance disappeared, like it so often did in Kakashi's embrace and she couldn't fathom leaving his side.

"Why were you going to leave? Why would you live with another man, don't you know how much that would tear up my soul?" _Why would you leave without telling me goodbye? Why would you leave me?_

Sakura's eyes began to get foggy. _Not again with the tears. _"It's not, it's not like I enjoy leaving you. It's not like I want to never see you again or be with you again. But I-I have to go to Sasuke. To save you and to save Naruto-"

"Sakura, you don't have to go. Did Sasuke tell you the only way Naruto would be free was if you married him? While I am glad you safely brought Naruto home, I can't let you throw your life away. Sasuke can be defeated. I can protect you from him if that's what you're worried about."

"No! It's not just that…It's complicated…Please don't make this any harder than it is…Don't make me love you anymore."

Kakashi's hand rolled down her back and reached her round buttock. His other hand snaked around her neck and gently brought her closer in. "I love you," he breathed as he kissed her passionately. She burst into tears again. She couldn't leave now, even if she wanted to. Her heart and body belonged to Kakashi, and even if she was dragged away by Sasuke, her soul would wither away to her one true love. _Kakashi I can't. I can't stay with you. I have to obey Sasuke. It's out of my control. _She knew it was the truth, but saying it out loud would be too painful. It would confirm it absolutely. But she couldn't let this continue. If she was to live the rest of her life as another man's wife, she had to end it somehow.

"Kakashi, I can't be with you anymore." The words rang shrilly in the air. He didn't want to accept it. He knew why she said them, but he still didn't like the way they sounded. The way those consonants and vowels resonated within her throat and vibrated into the atmosphere; he couldn't believe it. In fact he didn't believe it. Abiding by her wishes he left her alone in her room. Before slipping out the door, he only said, "Goodbye my Sakura, I will see you soon!" and left. She returned to packing the last few vital items and then blew out the lights and curled up in her warm blankets. The night would be long and unforgiving for the day that lied ahead. But with the thought of seeing Kakashi again someday, she drifted into a deep and relaxing sleep.

ɚ

She tried to fall asleep, but could only toss and turn. Her sheets were too restricting; it was too hot. She was sweating hard and blamed it on the sheets, so tossed them to the side. No, she knew the real reason. The stress and anxieties of the next day were what made her restless. She sauntered over to the sink and poured a glass of water. She gulped it down then returned to her bed. Instead of trying to sleep, she sat up in her bed and stared across at the opposite wall. 10:47, she needed to get sleep for the next day but she couldn't force herself like usual. _It's still pretty early anyways, so I'll just wait. I'll get tired soon. _

The cold air whipped around the room. She had left the window open. The tattered curtains blew in the wind flowing like water into her room. _I should probably shut that. _She begrudgingly propelled herself off the bed standing up. But as she moseyed over to the window, she was surprised to see a figure morph from it.

Crouching on the window sill, Sai waved his hand and gave a fake smile. He had read somewhere that a smile was the best way to deal with awkward situations. And this was particularly awkward.

"Sai! What are you doing here? And why so late at night?"

"Oh, sorry about that Sakura-chan. I forgot what time it was. I'm truly sorry. I came to talk to you," _Great, another one. But why would Sai come to talk to me and at night too? In my bedroom no less._

"You could've knocked or at least use the door."

He smiled again, "It never occurred to me. You're right. Next time I will use the door." _Next time? What does he mean by that? Doesn't he know that I'm leaving and won't return?_

"Sai, I think there is something I need to tell you first-"

"I know all about Sasuke, Sakura. That's not what I came to talk about." He hopped down into her room, the wind dramatically blowing with him. He straightened up slowly, prolonging his striking entrance. Moonlight highlighted his profile, giving him a mysterious glow.

"Sakura," his voice demanded her attention; she wasn't going to go to bed anytime soon. "I think you shouldn't go. You should stay in Konoha. Don't go to Sasuke tomorrow."

_What? That's a little bold for Sai to say. Why does he want me to stay? _"Sai, I wish I could, but I have no choice. I have to go to him tomorrow. In order to protect Konoha, don't you understand?"

He suddenly lurched forward and grabbed her hand kneeling in front of her. "No, you can stay here with me. Sakura I'm asking you to stay here with me." Standing up he continued, "I won't take no for an answer," he leaned forward and swept her bangs out of her eyes. _Sakura, I won't let you leave me. I need you probably more than you need me._

Sakura was very confused. _What in the world, I don't get it at all. This is so weird. Why does Sai want me to stay?_ "Why should I stay Sai?"

"I already told you, don't you remember? Sakura you were the one to reach out and save me. Remember our first mission? You and Naruto helped me understand my true purpose for Konoha. Even though I was a jerk, you still opened up to me, and tried to get me to open up too." He kept running his fingers through her bangs. They kept his hand busy and distracted him from staring directly at her.

"I came to apologize. It's my fault you have to make this decision in the first place. I couldn't control my jealousy out in the woods. Sasuke overheard me talking to myself." He changed hi direction and stared directly into her eyes now. "It's just that I-that I'm not use to controlling it-My jealousy. I won't let you leave. If you marry Sasuke, and on your wedding night-the jealousy would eat me alive. It hurts to imagine you with another man. You can't go to him. I won't let you."

The intensity in his eyes burned Sakura's retinas. Her beauty only flamed the fire. "Sai, I forgive you. You have to give me up. I'm not- you deserve better."

Sai didn't give a damn what she said. He grabbed the back of her head with the hand that had been playing with her hair. His other hand slipped around her waist. He drawled her closer to him. "I deserve you," as he leans in, she doesn't wait. She leaned in and kissed him. She shut her eyes hard and then slowly opened them. The pent up passion was building up in her chest. Sai was feeling the same as well. Like two lovers pulled apart by war for years and finally reunited, the two didn't even know where to begin.

Sakura found it hard to control her animalistic urges. She wasn't really using Sai. She did have feelings for Sai, and that was the truth. There weren't exactly the same as she felt for Kakashi, but she did have feelings for Sai. Like the feelings she had for Naruto and Sasuke, but defiantly not in the same league as Kakashi. _Kakashi. I really shouldn't be doing this. I can't go through with this. What about Kakashi. I won't allow myself to hurt him._

"Sai, Sai I c-can't," but Sai was already off of her and standing over at the window.

"Sakura, I know. I can't replace him. But I'm telling you not to throw your life away. Don't go to Sasuke tomorrow. Stay for my sake at the least. As your teammate and friend, I will save you, even from yourself…" Sai jumped out the window, and out of sight. Sakura lay on the bed. Now exhausted she could finally get some sleep. _Sai is a good guy. He would make any girl a happy wife. Whether that girl is me though, I wonder? But for now, I already have a finance to worry about. Tomorrow I will become Sasuke's wife. _Scared and apprehensive she fell into a profound sleep.

ɚ


End file.
